


late night

by bikenesmith



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kitty in princeton</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



> aaah i really love the thought of kitty in the new future....i hope you like it!  
> (i'm currently trying to finish a fic about this universe as well, and will try to post it during secret mutant madness!)

(kitty doing some late night essay writing, like an hour before the deadline, fueled mostly by coffee, potato chips, and determination.)

kitty originally planned to get her teaching license at xavier's and stay working there, but after much thought, eventually decided to apply to colleges and venture out to see what the world had to offer. she plans to double major in computer science and women's studies, and possibly return to xavier's to teach later on.


End file.
